


Flight 159

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: Jared and Jensen are on their way home from a Supernatural Convention. Jared has to pee so he decides to use the small restroom in the back of the plane; unfortunately, things don't go as planed so Jared decides to get back at the airlines for having such a small restroom, he wets his pants in his seat as an act of revenge but things go a little sweeter between him and Jensen than he expected.





	Flight 159

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time in writing watersports. I am stepping way past my comfort zone and am a bit nervous about it so I decided to add a bit of humor to it to give you a good laugh so I hope I didn't cross the line too far into disgustingville but after reading some of these watersport stories, I felt I had nothing to worry about. At least I hope not. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story.

Jared began to fidget in his seat, Knee pumping Jensen’s causing his costar to growl. “Dude. What the fuck?”

“What?” Jared feigned innocence.

“What?” Jensen parroted back at Jared as his knee got bumped once again. “You’re fidgeting like a kid with ADHD. What did you do? Eat too much candy again?”

“No.” Jared huffed followed by a dramatic roll of his eyes. “I have to take a leak. I’ll be right back.”

“We only have a half hour flight left.” Jensen called after him but Jared waved him off.

After waiting at the restroom door to switch from ’Occupied’ to ’go head and get your ass in’ Okay, so it didn’t really say that but it should, mused Jared as he rolled from his heels to his toes nearing to the point of banging violently on the cabin door.

The door slid open and a man that looked to be 80 years old, small and dainty, snow white hair thinning on the sides and back where streaks of a comb over lined the top of his bald head. His back was bent as if he’d carried the weight of the world on his shoulders all of those years. His crooked arthritic fingers curved around a long waist high meddle cane that had four bent legs on the bottom decorated with tan rubber feet at each leg. He paused to offer Jared a genuine friendly smile.

Jared returned the smile, his lips quivering as they stretched, you would have thought him to be in pain. He didn’t bother to watch the old man shuffle down the corridor of the plane as he slowly made his way to his seat.

Once in the small cabin which proved to be such a challenge; first, Jared cracked the top of his head noisily on the top of the door frame causing the other passenger to gasp loudly.

This caught Jensen’s attention and all he could manage to do was roll his eyes. Unfortunately Jared was on his own with this one. 

Jared hissed as he cracked his head on the top of that door frame, holding his breath to stifle any curse words that might make their way out in the heat of his anger.

“Calm down Jared.” The tall beastly man quietly coached himself as he forced the cabin door to close behind him pinching his right ass cheek. “Fuck.” He managed to hiss out in an inaudible whisper.

Standing up straight proved to be a very bad idea as he banged his head on the wall close to the ceiling. “Fuck.” Okay, there was no way the passenger could NOT have heard that but that shit hurt if you hit your head the right way.

Swiftly he bent his arms at the elbows attempting to unbutton his skin tight blue jeans. “SON OF BITCH. SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH.” What the hell was an empty towel bar doing on each side of the wall? He thought as he rubbed the pain from his elbows or at least attempted. Oh right, those were for the handicap. 

“OW, COCK SUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH.” How in the hell did he get his foot stuck in the toilet? And now he lost his shoe. 

“GOD DAMN IT YOU FUCKING TOILET FROM HELL.” The plane seemed to have made a turn causing Jared to jerk forward and he cracked his head on the wall behind the toilet.

“What the hell is going on back there?” Jensen asked no one in particular as he heard loud banging coming from the vicinity of the restroom cabin followed by Jared’s obscene yelling and adults covering the children’s ears to ward off the offending words.

“Sir? Sir?” Called out the stewardess from the other side of the door as she tapped on it lightly. “Is everything alright sir?”

Just then, the cabin door slid open with such vigor causing it to shake in the paper thin walls and facing her was a very angry, beastly man with a dripping, wet shoe on his right foot. “NO. I AM NOT ALRIGHT. YOU NEED THAT RESTROOM TO BE MORE ACCESSIBLE TO PEOPLE LIKE ME. THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS.” 

The stewardess gasped at his reaction. “Sir. I am very sorry that this has been such an inconvenience for you.” She sounded really contrite and the sincerity in her apology softened the dark anger blanketing his features.

“I’m just gonna go and take my seat now.” He apologized. Looking sheepishly towards the floor. “I’ll just wait until we land at the airport.”

“Can I get you anything to drink while you wait for the plane to land?” The bubbly expression in her voice laced with a tinge of concern.

“Naw.” Jared shook his head. “I don’t think that would be such a good idea.”

A soft, small smile flickered across her full rosy lips before she disappeared behind the curtain in the back of the plane.

Slowly walking down the corridor, rows of seats with glaring passengers on each side, thankfully he made it back to Jensen who was trying his damndest to stifle his laughter but failing miserable. “It’s not funny.” Jared gritted his teeth at his unsympathetic friend. “It’s not funny.” Jared growled at Jensen.

“Oh if you were sitting here.” Jensen said between breaths of his laughter. “And you could hear yourself back there, oh it is funny. It is funny as hell.”

“No it isn’t.” Jared argued, his face reddening from anger. “I couldn’t even take a piss back there because their damn restroom is too fucking small so now I fucking hurt all over and I still have to take a piss.”

“Dude.” Jensen’s voice still quivering from laughter. “Why didn’t you just sit down on the toilet like a chic?”

“I tried that.” Said Jared. His voice just above a loud whisper. “I tried that and I banged my fucking ass on the toilet paper holder so how about a little sympathy here?”

Jared sounded almost hurt that his friend was laughing at his anguish. “Look. I’m sorry man but you just had to bulk up like the incredible Hulk and now you can’t fit in an airplane restroom.”

“That shouldn’t matter.” Jared’s voice took on a whining sound like a petulant child. “They should be more accommodating to guys like me. I’m just gonna pee on the seat. That’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Dude.” Jensen stared at his pouting friend incredulously. “We only have twenty more minutes before we land. Surely you can at least try and hold it until then.”

“No.” Jared pouted, his slanted hazel eyes narrowed in childish anger slits. “I’m gonna go ahead a piss on the seat.”

“What?” Jensen gasped. “You can’t just whip it out and piss on the seat. They’ll have you arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Not if I piss right through my jeans.” Jared threatened, his jaw set in a stubborn manner.

“You are not going to pee your pants.” Jensen shook his head in disbelief, a mockery of a smile graced his lips. “So let me get this straight, each time you don’t get your way, your gonna wet yourself?”

“No.” Jared answered, wishing Jensen would just stop talking so that he could concentrate. “But I will this time to prove a point. Maybe this will entice them into make a change in the sizes of their airplane bathrooms.”

“Yeah. You’re the Rosa Parks of the airplane bathrooms.” Jensen mumbled followed by an exasperated eye roll. “But I think you’re taking this too far.”

Jared quickly glared at his friend, costar and partner for not offering his support.

“Fine.” Jensen finally relented. “Fine. You go ahead and pee your pants. Good luck on making a massive change.”

Jared’s stomach jerked inward but to his disappointment, nothing happened.

“Maybe it’s your body’s way of telling you this is a bad idea.” Jensen offered.

“No.” Jared shook his head stubbornly with his teeth gritted to keep from crying out in frustration“ I am going to keep pushing even if I have to shit myself in the process” 

“Can you at least try and hold it until you have a genuine accident?” Jensen tenderly suggested. All humor gone from his voice. “Who knows? You might make it all the way to the airport.”

“Like… I… Said…” Jared punctuated his words. “If I have to shit myself doing it.”

The very thought of Jared shitting himself while sitting next to Jensen on the airplane horrified him and he knew he had to act on his lover’s behalf. “No, you don’t need to shit yourself trying to push the pee out. I’ll help you.”

Before Jared could react, Jensen gently placed the flat of his hand against Jared’s stomach and began to push. “Is it working?”

Jared pushed his stomach against Jensen’s hand. “I’m not sure.”

“Just take your time.” Jensen whispered intimately into his partner‘s ear.

Jared in turn began rubbing Jensen’s hand affectionately, mouthing the words thank you; putting his heart and soul into those two words.

Jensen could only manage a slight nod giving Jared permission to let himself go.

Jared noticed that Jensen’s fingers were just inches away from his crotch. He looked up at his friend and noticed he was unaware of this fact. “Can you slide your hand lower?”

Rather than to ask Jared why? Jensen slid his had down further to where it was cupping his crotch. Watching Jared’s head loll back and his hips thrust forward at the touch of his lover’s hand. “Be careful.” Jensen warned as he began rubbing the taller man’s crotch offering a light squeeze on every third rub. “It’ll be difficult to pee with a hard on.”

“Oh yeah.” Jared snapped out of his lust driven reverie. “I almost forgot what I was going to do. Thanks for reminding me.”

Jensen was about to pull his hand back when Jared had it in a vice grip, pressing it firmly against his crotch while he jerked his stomach inward pushing the pee out and into his skin tight jeans.

Jensen gasped as he felt the warm flood of urine flow through his fingers. Looking up into Jared’s face, he saw all the stress gone from his features and replaced with an almost euphoric expression like he was getting aroused from this act.

He studied his partner’s face noting how his nose wrinkled as he sighed with relief. A small seductive smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He could see his eyes rolling back and forth beneath their lids and Jared’s mallet sized hand pressed firmly down on Jensen’s fingers causing them to squeeze against his urinating dick and balls.

Jared felt a rush of heat start at the crotch of his jeans pushing through the pressure of Jensen’s hand and fingers. The warmth of it so intoxicating that he couldn’t help but push down on Jensen’s fingers. He only wished that he were on his lover’s lap while peeing through his jeans but this was the next best thing.

His pee seemed to go on forever flooding from the crotch and down to his knees and he could feel his dick hardening as he began to drag Jensen’s hand up and down his crotch. His warm pee soaking the entire palm of Jensen’s hand.

Jensen could only watch in fascination while Jared guided his hand up and down the length of his hardened shaft. The pee pooling in the V in front of his crotch and hitting the black, dirty floor in front of his seat.

Jared thrust his hips forward into Jensen’s hand, grinding his soaked dick against the palm nearly jacking himself against it. The pee that rest on the seat between his legs swishing back and forth. Before Jensen could register what was happening, Jared’s movements became erratic. Gone was the flow of urine and in its place was the sudden, massive, orgasm overload that had Jared’s head spinning and Jensen near hyperventilation as his erected shaft began to spasm its load coating the inside of his Jeans.  
Damn Jared for giving him a new found fetish. Damn him to hell.

Both men’s stomachs began to tilt as their ears popped from the change in altitude. Jensen’s head swiveled towards his window, noticing that the tiny spot sized houses and buildings began to grow. They both held onto the arms of their seats as the wheels of the plane began to lower and they felt the plane bump the ground slightly before coming to a full stop.

The other passengers stood up, luggage being pulled from the overhead compartments. “Okay. Let’s do it.” Jensen said to his friend who began to shiver. “Are you regretting peeing your pants yet?”

“Not on your life.” Jared smiled at his friend as he was passed his black leather briefcase that contained his laptop. “And I don’t think you regret it either.”

“Well,” Jensen chuckled, “Watching you lose control and come undone was my undoing but aren’t your pants cold?”

“A small price to pay.” Jared shrugged, “For a big impression that they need to change the size of their airplane bathrooms.”

As the crowed thinned out. “I hope you guys…” Then the stewardess’ eyes traveled down towards Jared’s darkened crotch. “Oh I am terribly sorry for what you had to go through.”

“Yeah.” Jared averted his eyes shamefully towards the floor followed by a sniffle. Putting those twelve years of playing Sam on Supernatural into action. “And now I have completely humiliated myself but it’s not your fault, you’re just a stewardess. I’m sorry for ruining the seat.”

“I am so, so sorry.” She looked like she was near tears. “I will say something to my boss. They really need to make those restrooms handicap accessible.”

Jared reached out and squeezed her hand in a small effort to comfort her.

“It’s quite alright sweetheart.” Jensen smiled apologetically at her. “It’s not your fault.”

Then Jensen and Jared took their places at the end of the line.

“For what it’s worth,” She called after them. “I think a grown, attractive man wetting his pants is rather sexy.”

A ghost of a smile graced Jared’s lips before he swung around towards her direction. “Thank you, maybe we‘ll be again in the same predicament.” 

She laughed at his response.

Once they left the airplane, they retrieved the rest of their bags before making their way towards their rented cars. Jensen was caught off guard as Jared’s left arm encircled around his shoulder while his right hooked around Jensen’s right leg pulling it up to where his knee bent; pulling his lover forward, Jared hiked Jensen leg up against his crotch riding it with unbridled passion. 

“Later.” Jensen offered pressing his lips firmly and quickly against Jared’s. “When we get home, we’ll have all the fun we want but first, we need to get there.”

Jared almost mourned the loss of Jensen’s heat before Jensen offered one last, quick bump and grind at the crotch.

Jared’s hips shot up in the air as he attempted to sit down on the fake leather seat of the rental car.

“Pants a little cold for ya?” Jensen smirked at his uncomfortable friend.

“That’s okay.” Jared smirked back reveling in what was to come next. “I’ll warm them up and I’ll be sitting on your lap this time.”

“Pervert.” Jensen chortled.

“Asshat.” Jared retorted back at him secretly thinking that perhaps flight 159 wasn’t so bad after all and he wished that they would never change the size of their restrooms.


End file.
